junenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking With Flair
Cooking With Flair is an American television pilot that is in production for the JuneNetwork in the United States. Cooking With Flair began production for the pilot episode in May 2, 2011. Plot Cooking With Flair is about two 16 year old bestfriends Tea and Beaver, yes Beaver, get the chance to be on their own cooking show called Cooking With Flair thanks to their friend Sabrina who told them about the audition. Life on their cooking show may not be what they wanted. The show may get them into a lot of trouble so they mostly use disguises to get outta trouble. Tea's brother Robbie helps her with her problem but most of the time he causes it. Tea and Beaver's friends, who happen to be twins, fight a lot and argue non stop throught the series. Also their friends Craig alway likes to give out advice and sell things matter a fact he has his own website call www.advice&sell.com Main Cast *'Tea Goldtrout:' (LaCardia Saberia) She is a confident, smart, silly, sacastic, and optimistic girl that likes grade but knows how to have fun. She used to have a crush on Craig until she found out what he does for life, give advice and sell things. *'Beaver Scott:' (Mitchel Musso ) He is described to be the dumb one of the duo. He is revealed to have dyslexia which it is sometimes hard for him to measure ingredients so Tea helps him out. Beaver is also described as being silly, rude, and way into popularity. He is also they bad one out of the duo. *'Sabrina Edwards:' (Naniea McCarson ) She is a girl that like to help out he friends. She has a crush on Tea's brother, Robbie, but lucky he has no idea. Sabrina has a fun and out going personality and she is the type of friend you can count on. *'Craig Benson:' (Hutch Dano ) He was born for T.V and he loves fame and fortune. He slacks a lot at school and doing work, and he's always desperate for attention. He also give out great advice and likes hot sell things. His website is www.advice&sell.com. *'Keonna Zepton:' (Kellie Daniels) Keonna is Kiely's twin sister. She is described the smarter twin and likes to prove Kiley wrong which most of the time she does. She is always arguing with her sister Kiely with gets them both into trouble. *'Kiely Zepton:' (Nellie Daniels) Kiley is Keonna's twin sister. She is described as the less smart twin. She is into fashion and loves to get her nails and hair done. She is always arguing with her sister Keonna with gets them both nito trouble. *'Robbie Goldtrout:' (David Henrie ) Robbie is Tea's older brother. He's a popular athlete, and captain of almost every team at school. Robbie thinks he is the world's gift to girls and often tries to get everyone to think he is special. He is a member of A band Called Robbie and Them.